Something Good From Mirwell
by LdyDarkStr
Summary: Karigan and Zachary have made a mistake...now years later...has something good come from Mirwell because of it?
1. Chapter 1

Much thanks to Sirius for her awesome beta job and suggestions for this fic!! I hope you guys enjoy!!

* * *

Karigan choked back a sob as she slid from the safe warmth of the King's side. Her heart and need for comfort demanded that she return to his arms, but her honor demanded her leave-taking. She slipped her uniform on silently, freezing as he murmured in his sleep and turned over. With trembling fingers she opened the door and escaped into the hall, jumping into the air as Fastion's hand fell on her shoulder.

"Fastion," Karigan whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

The Weapon's eyes were filled with sympathy and yet he said nothing. There was nothing he could say. He could not tell her how his heart ached that she had spent the evening in the King's arms and not his, and could not speak of how he wished he could give her the happiness she deserved.

"I, I..." Karigan choked again, and this time felt Fastion's arms encircle her as he led her from the King's door.

* * *

Standing at her window, she gazed out at the night, and her thoughts returned to Zachary. Tonight, he and Estora would be one...much like they had been weeks ago. Karigan let the tears fall silently. Her moon cycle had ebbed and flowed like the tides, leaving no possibility of a child between them. Her heart ached. She could not stay in the castle, watching in misery as Zachary and Estora lived their lives. Oddly enough, her night had been peaceful. Fastion had mentioned in his quiet, comforting way that perhaps staying in Sacor City wasn't best. That she needed a distraction. The Weapon had distracted her from her thoughts and emotions, and for once, she had a pleasant evening. Until she had returned to her room.

Waiting for her on her desk was a missive from the King. It seemed that he had the same thought at Fastion, and had granted her the lands and title formerly belonging to Timas Mirwell. She was the Lady Governor of Mirwell Province now. Karigan stood up, clenching her fists. She knew it was right that she leave, but she could not help the anger that welled in her soul at being _sent_. Zachary had adamantly repeated in his letter that he wasn't forcing her to leave, and he did not want to go. In between the lines of his elegant scrawl was the latent suggestion that their relationship could continue, should she choose to stay. Karigan's stomach recoiled and she stood. Mirwell Province was waiting for her, and she grit her teeth to stop her tears.

Though Zachary's note had not said when she should depart, she called a Green Foot and sent a message back to the King. She would not be in temptation's embrace any longer.

* * *

Within a week she had packed her Rider satchel, her heart rebelling against her with every article she stowed within.

She had ignored the letters, begging her to not hate him, that he was bound by his crown as she by her brooch. She had not written back.

There had been the formal ceremony declaring her Lady of Mirwell, and it was Zachary's sad eyes during that hour that haunted her thoughts now. There was nothing left to say or stay for.

Picking up her cloak, she opened her door to see her friend and confidant since that night she spent with the King, waiting for her. The Weapon would be accompanying her to Mirwell, and she was glad, for she knew that she had need of his strength.

"Are you ready?" Fastion asked gently.

Karigan nodded, not trusting her voice.

The Weapon took her bag, motioning to a servant to grab her only remaining trunk. Karigan lifted her head and strode out of her room and down the hall in the early morning light. Reaching Condor she mounted. When the rest of her party joined her, they headed toward the North, and she never looked back.

Only one person gazed after her, and with a touch to the window, Estora shed a tear for her friend.

* * *

Mirwell Province, 5 years later….

Fastion watched his lover from his position leaning against the door jamb. She looked much younger than her age, and was still beautiful. Training on a constant basis with the Mirwell militia had kept her lithe and graceful. She was happy, he could tell by the way there was no crease to her brow. He hated to intrude on her morning, hated to be the one to tell her the news.

"I know you are there...you might as well come in," Karigan called over her shoulder as she looked through the monthly accounts.

Fastion smiled and stepped behind her, wrapping her in his arms before kissing the side of her neck. "How are you today?"

Karigan peered up at him. "Fine. Why?" she asked suspiciously, wriggling out of his grasp.

Fastion shrugged, his grin widening. "Just checking."

"What is going on, Fast? I thought you were training the new recruits?" Karigan put down her papers, crossing her arms.

"A Rider arrived a short time ago," Fastion said gently, as Karigan's face drained of all color. Through the past years they had only the necessary correspondence with Sacor City. Karigan had always sent him or her Steward, Berryl Spencer, when there was a need for a Council. Berryl had returned a short while ago from one such meeting.

"What did the Rider want?" Karigan attempted to keep the tremor from her voice. It could be nothing, just a simple message, but her gut told her differently.

Not saying a world Fastion handed her the message, his mouth set in a grim line. He watched her countenance pale even further and she swayed on her feet. He steadied her with a hand against her back.

_Karigan,_

_I gave this note to my messenger to be delivered to you. I believe what has to be said could be easier to bear coming from my mouth. I have not been able to bear an heir to the Sacoridian throne, and daily the pressure mounts on Zachary and I. Due to the council's constant insistence that Zachary name an heir from a relative or Lord; I have found a solution. In the law, the reigning Monarch can choose a second wife to bear him a child if the first remains barren after five years. This child would become heir to the throne, and his mother a treasured companion to the Queen. Karigan, you are already my treasured companion for all that you have sacrificed for the kingdom and me. The council has agreed, and Zachary is not opposed. He still loves you Karigan, and I know that this heartbreak has caused you much pain as well. Please, come to Sacor City, return home and talk to us about this. Sacoridia again needs you._

Karigan turned to Fastion, her mouth open and tears shining in her eyes. His eyes let her know that he knew what the message contained. Without a word, like the night almost six years ago, he held her as she cried.

* * *

Zachary sat in the quiet of his study, his gaze cast out over his tented fingers. Estora was barren, and had encouraged him to seek out the woman that he still loved. His mind was so confused and full he didn't know whether to be happy or sad.

He thought back to almost four years ago, when he had left Sacor City in a fit of depression. At the time he had felt like a failure. He ached for Karigan, and though he knew they couldn't be together, he wanted only her. She governed Mirwell Province with a firm hand, and the people loved her. For the first time, good had come out of Mirwell, and it was all because of Lady Governor Karigan G'ladheon. Reading a report of the province in her firm sloping script, a sudden passion to see her had taken hold. Taking only Donal with him, Zachary set off for the origin of the missive, Mirwell Province.

Dressed in plainclothes, both he and Donal finally arrived at the village surrounding the Governor's Manor. A market merchant told him that the Lady shopped for the Manor herself on the following day, and resolved, Zachary waited.

He was not disappointed when he blended with the crowd the next morning, his eyes sharp for the woman he loved. It was her laughter he heard first, as she spoke to the merchants she shopped from. As she neared the next stall, she was approached by a tall man, who tugged on her arm.

Zachary frowned, following their movements into a shadowed alley.

He wanted to see who would dare such a bold move with such a seasoned swordswoman. When the man turned to pull Karigan into his arms, Zachary's heart slowed to a shudder.

Fastion.

Jealousy gripped the King as he watched Fastion kiss Karigan's cheek and whisper words that immediately brought a blush to her cheeks. She stood on her tiptoes and whispered her own words that caused the Weapon to capture her lips in a passionate kiss. Heart sickened, Zachary had turned away.

He had been angry and hurt to know that Karigan had moved on and angry at what he considered a betrayal from his former Weapon. Now, perhaps, he wasn't so sure. From what Estora had told him, had he been wrong all along? The only nagging thought that was left in his mind was, did Karigan love Fastion now? Rising from his seat, Zachary fetched a piece of parchment and quill. For a long time he just stared at the paper, before finally beginning to write in smooth, firm strokes.

* * *

The burning need to ask her what lay within her heart seared Fastion's insides. He had remained silent after he had comforted Karigan, kept his own counsel as she withdrew from him to work her frustrations out in the practice field. But now, after the quiet dinner they had shared, he waited for her. While technically he had his own chambers, neither had slept alone since they had become lovers. The creaking of the doorway alerted him, and he straightened.

Karigan entered her bedchamber quietly, sitting her armful of papers on a nearby table. She knew Fastion would want answers, and she was appreciative that he had given her space, but he needed to know her heart. She looked up, noting his tense stance and wary eyes. His granite face had returned, and because she knew him so well, she knew it was because he was scared. But, still, she didn't know how to begin.

"Karigan."

Her name spoken was a tug to her heart, and she suddenly wanted to sob. She approached him wordlessly, sliding her arms around his waist; the ever-present thrum of his heartbeat soothing her like it had done for years. She didn't know if she was comforting him or he her.

"What will..."

"Shhh," Karigan silenced him with a desperate needy kiss that Fastion met with his own.

Words were not needed between them this night, as their declarations and assertions could only bring more questions in sadness. They lost themselves in the movements of their hands across each other's bodies, the sounds they made, and the undulations of need.

Later, in the quiet of slowed heartbeats, and Karigan's soft sleeping snore, did Fastion allow himself to think of what Estora's letter meant for them. By rights, Zachary could demand that the Weapon give Karigan up, and being a loyal servant to the crown, Fastion would have to comply.

Karigan shifted against him, settling her hands around his chest, murmuring in her sleep. Fastion pulled her tighter against him, the thought of seeing her walk into the King's embrace painful. He had stood by silently as the Green Rider had fallen in love with the King, and had helped her escape when they had finally succumbed to their passions. The Weapon had tender feelings for the spirited Rider since he had helped bind her wounds after she was attacked by Jendara. He had never been so shaken by a woman, and had been sure that she would see his hands trembling.

In the two, almost three years that followed the more scrapes and adventures she got herself into the more his respect and love began to grow. When she fought with Drent and won her title as SwordMaster he almost couldn't contain his joy. That night as he and other Weapons took her to celebrate, he had almost spoken of his feelings for her. His caution was warranted for it was only two weeks later that her relationship with the King had come to a head, and then she had fallen apart.

He remembered even now, after he had escorted her back to her rooms, and had been met by the King in the halls just outside the Rider Wing. The King had somehow known that the Weapon had been with her.

"_Is she okay?" he had asked, his dressing robe thrown on over his night garments haphazardly._

_Fastion sighed. He ran his hand through his hair, not even bothering to bow. His instinct was to punch his liege-lord, and though he knew it stemmed mostly from jealousy, he wondered how such a brilliant statesman could be so stupid. "Majesty, forgive me, but whatever happened was a mistake."_

_Zachary blanched. "She is upset, I will go to her and," he halted as Fastion put a restraining hand on his arm._

"_Sire, do you plan on breaking your engagement with Lady Estora? Do you plan on marrying Rider Sir G'ladheon?" Fastion asked intensely._

_Zachary looked down, ashamed. "I cannot," he whispered._

"_You do both Ladies a disservice to continue this farce. You will break both of their hearts."_

_Zachary nodded. "What do you suggest, my friend?"_

_Fastion paused. "It will be very difficult on the both of you for you to continue in such close quarters with the other. I would suggest that since you cannot leave Sacor City, it would be best that Rider G'ladheon did."_

"_Send her away?" Zachary asked, stricken._

"_Lord Mirwell was just killed in a riot, was he not? Rider Sir G'ladheon has been granted title and lands by the crown, endow her with his estates, and charge her to make right of the province. You know she can do it. "_

"_She will protest at being sent away like a punished child."_

_Fastion nodded. She would. "I will talk to her about it. Mention Mirwell, I believe that she knows that things could never be the same, after…tonight."_

_Zachary turned back towards his chambers. "You are right, nothing with ever be the same," he whispered, his voice thick with unshed tears. "Speak to her, Fastion."_

"_Yes, Majesty."_

_Zachary paused, and spoke over his shoulder. "Fastion, when the time comes, I want you to go with her. Keep her safe. She is the most precious thing in this world to me, and I want her to be kept safe."_

_Fastion bowed. That was one command he would always keep. "Yes, Majesty."_

He had made a vow that night to keep Karigan safe. Fastion nuzzled his face into Karigan's neck, sleep tugging at his senses. He would be damned to the five hells if he allowed anything to hurt her now.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

I edited the beginning of this chapter, the first paragraph was on CH 1, but I moved it. Much thanks to you all for your patience and continued reviews and well wishes!! Hope I don't disappoint! Dancing Weapons is with my beta as we speak and will be updated soon. As usual, thanks to Sirius for all her hard work!! Read and review! Thanks!

* * *

Karigan awoke in the morning light, squinting at the sunlight piercing her bedchamber curtains. She rolled over, knowing that Fastion was already awake and making sure that the newest members of Mirwell's militia, little more than raw recruits were well on schedule with their training. She sighed, settling onto her back and staring up at the silken canopy above her.

Her hands trailed over stomach, touching its flat tautness. If it hadn't been for the Mistress of the Golden Rudder advising her how to prevent pregnancy, she would have had little Weapons running around every season.

But now, Estora wanted her to bear Zachary an heir. Her mind was a maelstrom of doubt and fear. After so long she finally felt at peace in her life, and now this? Her Weapon was upset, but would keep his own counsel until she opened a dialogue with him. They had kept their relationship quiet, not for anyone's sake but her own as Lady of Mirwell. It would not be befitting for a Lady Governor of a Province to be known for having a lover, and though her Aunts constantly reminded her of her duty to provide her Clan with an heir, she had consistently ignored their requests. Somewhere in her heart, she had hoped Fastion might one day ask her to be his bride, but she was content in their relationship the way it was. One question nagged at the Green Rider. Was he?

* * *

Fastion watched over the courtyard, directing Karigan's steward in matters that would need attending to while they were away. The Lady of the house had not yet said they would be leaving, but Fastion knew that they could not ignore a summons from Sacor City. In some ways the Weapon felt like a challenge had been issued, and he was more than ready to meet it. He gripped the hilt of his sword tighter. He had been a fool if he thought that they could just continue on here in Mirwell and remain untouched by the rest of the world.

Though he had spent much of the morning training and sparring with the garrison of soldiers that were kept at the manor house, Fastion felt the need to burst into action yet again. He quelled his need and forced his attention to the steward, though his thoughts remained elsewhere.

He had been a fool in many ways. His heart had led him to embrace Karigan, and she him, but was he just a stand in for Zachary? Did Karigan turn to him because there was no alternative? Would she now turn away?

The object of his musing appeared at the arched entryway to the courtyard, causing many of the servants to bow out of respect. Karigan gave them a nod in return, her eyes focusing on Fastion. She pulled at her tunic idly, wondering why she felt so nervous.

"Thank you Jurne, that will be all," Fastion dismissed the steward, crossing his arms to admire the woman he loved. She spurned the dresses that she was expected to wear, instead clinging to simple tunics with leather breeches tucked into riding boots. Her saber was still her constant companion, and Fastion would be surprised if she didn't have other weaponry hidden on her body. He would never tell her though, that her clothing choice brought her more masculine attention than any corseted dress would.

"I just finished speaking with Jurne, telling him what we would be needing for our journey, as well as instructions for the house while we were away," Fastion said by way of explanation as she drew near.

Karigan paused and nodded. His tone was all business, and from the look on his face, she could tell that he was beginning to close his emotions off in an attempt to protect himself. "I hadn't decided that we would be leaving yet," she fought to keep the testiness out of her voice.

He tilted his head at her. "You would ignore a summons from the King?"

"Dammit, Fastion!" Karigan whispered tersely, all too aware of their public surroundings. "Just because we have to go doesn't mean I'm going to be bounding back into bed with Zachary!" She snapped.

"Oh? Then what is the reason for this venture, then? Why not just…"

"What? Write a little note, 'so sorry, I can't give birth to your kingdom approved bastard?' Somehow I can't think that would go over too well!" Karigan spat, striding out of the courtyard.

Fastion followed behind her until they were out of earshot of the servants and jerked her to a shadowed alcove of the gardens. "Because seeing him and telling him that face to face would be so much easier? Are you sure you can handle that, Kari? The last time you saw him, you were still in love with him, fresh from his bed!" While the Weapon knew the latter wasn't quite true, he knew he had struck a chord with the Rider when her sword hand balled into a fist. She took a step forward and looked at him with narrowed eyes. And in that instance, he knew he should apologize.

"What are you trying to do Fast? Make this 'easier' for me? Trying to let me go before you get ordered to do so?" Karigan hissed.

Fastion looked down at the ground. He had considered that. He wasn't that chivalrous though. Now that he had held her, loved her, he didn't think he could ever let her go. "No," he admitted.

"Then what in the five hells is it? Do you think I wanted this to happen? Do you think that I'm enjoying this possibility? Do you think I have a choice?"

The Weapon looked up as her voice cracked, and he reached forward pulling her into his arms.

"They aren't exactly giving me a choice," she whispered again his chest, and he knew that without a doubt was what Karigan hated most about the situation. She hated to feel powerless, and so much had happened in her life that she had no control over.

"I know, love," he whispered against her hair, sighing.

"I don't want to lose you Fast," Karigan murmured, tilting her face up. Zachary was the past, and Fastion was her present. She just never expected the two to twine together again.

"Do you love him, still?" The question burst from the Weapon's lips unbidden.

Karigan blinked in surprise. She hadn't considered that possibility in ages. "I, I…don't think so. I haven't thought of that in a long time."

"What does that mean, Kari?" Fastion released her.

Karigan chewed on her fingernail for a moment. "It's like opening a chest that you forgot you had, you didn't think of the contents when you didn't see them, but once they are in your view, you say, 'I used to love this'. I don't know Fastion. You can't ask me about that! I don't think of Zachary as being available! And even with this, he still wouldn't be mine! I'd be…second best and…" Karigan looked up at the man she had grown to love and noted the pain in his eyes. "Fastion, you are my present, you are my world here. I haven't thought of him in a long time…do I love him? I don't know."

"What about me?"

"Huh?"

"Do you love me?"

He had never asked her that before, they never spoke of love, though their eyes relayed the message often enough.

"Do you love me?" she returned. Even now, she was afraid. After all this time, still, she feared being rejected.

Fastion smiled. Ever the swordswoman who would not given an inch. He reached for her hand, pulling her back into his embrace. "I won't speak of such things now, not with this between us."

Karigan settled into his arms nodding her assent. He was right. They couldn't speak of love between them when she might very well be ordered to lay with the King. But one thing was for certain. Once broached, things would never be the same between them.

* * *

Estora folded the simply written note, turning to glance at the window. Had she made the right decision? Could she bear to let another woman lay with her husband? The Queen rose in a smooth motion moving to the casement, regarding the scene below her. She could pick out her King in any crowd, not only because of his usual accompaniment of Black Shields, but by his bearing alone.

Her heart clenched for a moment before she willed it away. She did not love Zachary the way she had loved F'ryan; that part of her heart was locked away when he died. Yet she did have a care for him and his Kingdom, and wanted what was best for both, even at her own expense. Zachary shouted, and it startled her briefly, before she realized it was in jest. She watched as he ruffled the hair of the stable boy assisting him, before resting his hands on the boy's shoulder and smiling. Estora knew without a doubt the warmth shining in her husband's eyes.

If not for the Kingdom, Estora wanted Zachary to have a child for himself. He yearned for children, and each year she remained barren, his sadness, though he thought it hidden, had grown. No suggestion could be made that it was Zachary's seed at fault, for she had shared a love with F'ryan often, and no issue had been made from the union.

The Queen's fingers curled slightly around the parchment still in her hand. Karigan had agreed to come with a curt_, 'What you ask is much, even for me, my lady. Yet, I will come to speak with you out of respect for our long friendship and regard for each other.'_

Estora wanted to weep with relief. Karigan had saved them once, and hopefully she could do it again.

A soft knock brought her from her reverie and she called an equally soft, "enter."

Zachary stepped into her sanctuary smelling fresh of the outside air. "Will you come riding?" he asked, sounding eager and young.

The Queen tilted her face up, smiling softly. He had just begun to be graced by the softest touches of grey at his temples, and it complimented his features perfectly. "There are no council meetings today?"

"No, since the season is starting to cool, many have returned to their estates, it is almost harvest-time," his own thoughts were far away, thinking of Hillander province and the fields of wheat that would be golden by now. He would have to write to his own steward to make sure that all was well.

"I cannot," Estora spoke, pulling him from his musing.

"Oh?" Zachary asked, his brow furrowed.

"Karigan is coming and I must ready the guest wing for her and her entourage."

Zachary was still. Estora's words had crept up his spine and chilled him. His heart began to race in his chest, and his face flush.

His wife regarded him for a moment before touching his hand gently. "It will be well."

"What if it isn't? She, I…gods Estora." Zachary sat on one of her many pillow filled chaises, holding his head in his hands.

"What frustrates you more, my lord? The fact that she is coming and might deny you, or that she is coming with Fastion?"

Zachary's head snapped up and caught the cool, penetrating gaze of his wife. "You knew?"

Estora knew he wasn't speaking of the only night he had spent with the Green Rider, he had told her of that long ago. "Yes."

The King's eyes widened. "And still you asked this of her? Knowing that she and Fastion…"the words lodged in his throat.

"Were lovers?" Estora glanced down at the paper still in her hand. "Yes, Zachary. I did. Karigan learned long ago of her duty, and where her path didn't lie. Sometimes, just because time has gone by doesn't make ones duty lessen. I haven't forgotten that, and neither will Karigan," Estora said softly, exiting her study with a gentle click of the door.

Zachary stared after his wife, for the first time realizing how the years of doing what was right and her duty had turned his Queen bitter. He stood up in shock when he realized that the missive he had sent days ago might not reach Mirwell.

* * *

Fastion balled up the message in a manner unusual for the controlled Weapon. If he had been a cat his tail would've been puffed and he would be spitting. _How dare he?_

The King's letter was direct and to the point.

_Fastion,_

_If you choose to accompany Karigan to Sacor City, you will remember your oath of fealty to me and to her. Serve her as her Weapon within my walls and nothing more. We will speak of this further when you arrive._

By all rights Zachary could demand he stay away from the Green Rider. But the message meant so much more. It was a not so subtle, 'I know that you are together' and that he wasn't happy. Did the King honestly expect his former lover to remain chaste while he laid with his own wife at his leisure?

"Fastion, I can't seem to, " Karigan came around the corner, and Fastion turned to her, his expression still almost livid. She looked up, her eyes widening in concern.

"Are you," her question was cut off as her Weapon covered her mouth with his own, his kiss claiming and ferocious. Karigan gave a soft moan of assent, and found herself scooped into his muscular arms and carted off to her chamber.


End file.
